Talk:Events timeline/Archive 1
Suggested for Deletion I know Night thought this needed to be deleted but it's kinda nice having a timeline for all the events...--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I just wasn't sure if we really needed it or not [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 01:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not saying you were wrong, just think if we all worked together we could make this a really good article that we could use as reference.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking about something like this, but we should consult the leaders of World before making this into a big thing. If Ice and Gray don't think it's necessary, then we should delete it, but otherwise it seems like a good page to have. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 01:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I shall go ask (that sounded weird didn't it? :D)--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Already done! :D --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Let me add some punch lines on this. :) First, a page should be deleted when it is against the guidelines (like WP:NOT), not because someone finds it unuseful, or because a new member created it. Second, I ''do find it useful, as it can be used as a reference to calculate time intervals or character ages, and to see the succession of events. And AFAIK this is the first exact Warriors timeline on the web. Waitingforspring 02:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we're not saying the page isn't useful at all, it just needs to be dicussed before we make such a major page. Personally I think it's a good idea we just need to agree on how we'll do it. If you want to participate in the discussion go here. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 02:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::If there are differing ideas (and each of them is considered acceptable), the community can make different pages (e.g. 'Timeline by seasons', 'Timeline by moons', 'Detailed timeline' etc) - it's for the good of the community, nothing else. ;) Waitingforspring 10:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, there's a timeline on the official warriors website. And, if a new user creates a page, they usually need to be deleted, either because they're for their fanfiction characters, or it has useless imformation on it. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!]] 09:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The data on the official site is just an enumeration of events; technically it is not a timeline as it does not have a '''time scale. Waitingforspring 10:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Personally I really like this page and it is wonderfully done. ✐SaNdY 19:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Agreed! Let's keep it!!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 21:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Birth of the Three On the timeline, it says that Leafpool had her kits in Greenleaf, when it clearly states several times in the books that they were born in mid Leafbare. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 09:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :They couldn't have born in Leafbare, as they were also apprenticed in Leafbare, after reaching aprentice age. Waitingforspring 10:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I can probably find a reference for a mid-leafbare birth though as it is mentioned several times that they were born in the snow... ✐SaNdY 19:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, here's a quote from Sunrise - Jayfeather: It was the middle of last leaf-bare when I was born, wasn't it? Longtail: The coldest leaf-bare I remember. I remember how thick the snow was. The whole Clan was stunned when Squirrelflight came back to the hollow with three kits! That's from Sunrise, pg 142 [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 03:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Many thanks for bringing my attention to this, sounds convincing. :) I wonder if it is an error in the books or not. If not, that would mean that the Three were either 1. apprenticed in Greenleaf OR 2. apprenticed much older than 6 moons. Can someone confirm (or infirm) either of this? (I don't have the book unfortunately). Waitingforspring 04:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I doubt it was a mistake. And I think that their apprentice ceremonies were put off as a punishment, but not for a whole season. And I'm pretty that The Sight started in either very late leafbare, or very early Newleaf. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 05:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, it was Dark River that started in early newleaf (Newleaf sunshine had taken the chill from the hollow, but the afternoon had brought with it a breeze from the mountains that reminded Lionpaw that leaf-bare was less than a quarter moon behind them. - Chapter 1) Waitingforspring 08:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I think either way it was a mistake on the Erins' part, as it's either much too long or much too short, so personally, I think you should just say whichever version seems better to you (either they were apprenticed much later than six moons or at only 3-ish moons) since in Sunrise it was outright stated that they were born in leafbare many times, not just mentioned in passing (if it were like that we could dismiss it) ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 12:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh and another thing: if the Three were born in mid-leafbare, it would mean that Leafpool mated with Crowfeather in late leaf-fall (remember that a cat's gestation time is 2 months), half a year after they broke up. Although that is possible, I find that very improbable. Most likely they mated when they ran away before the badger attack in mid-newleaf, so the kits arrived in early greenleaf. Waitingforspring 15:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You're probably right. I just think I don't really want to bother with all that. It kind of makes my head hurt :P I want to just read warriors, not worry about what time of year this or that happened, or delve to deep into that subject anyway. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!]] 19:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Leaders Lifes In the deaths collum should we list every time a leader loses a life even if it is not their last? I think we should because they do technically die, it is only with the power of StarClan that they return.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I thought about the same thing, but in the end I didn't add it, as it does not have any influence on the events (I mean, they are still around), and anyway, we know nothing about the non-ThunderClan leaders. Other opinions on this? Waitingforspring 04:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I think we probably should, afterall even though they're still alive it's pretty important. With every life a leader looses, they become one step closer to death. [[User:Nightfall101|'''Goldfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 07:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Shattered Peace Couldn't it also take place soon after the battle with BloodClan? --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 03:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you are right. We can't know it exactly; I added a note there. Helixtalk 09:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Just read A Clan in Need's Browse Inside. Squirrelkit and Leafkit are in it. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 01:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :OK, so it's in the "second" leafbare. Thanks for clearing it up! Helixtalk 07:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Characters Shouldn't it list all births and deaths? 'cause you haven't mentioned Tadpole in the births and deaths. ҖѬ ѥ 08:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that's a good question. We have two options: list only important characters (and events), or list all characters. I went with the first option to avoid clutter (it is not intended to be a complete birth/death list, just a rough timeline of the events in the books). But we can consider the second option if users would find it useful, or make a separate list with ALL births/deaths. Helixtalk 09:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm inclined to think only important characters on this timeline, and a separate births and deaths (or perhaps a births and a deaths) timeline to detail everyone. There are a lot of characters in Warriors. 15:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed. There was actually a discussion on the Project World page and there was a consensus that this page should contain only important events, and we might make a page with all events. I'll do now a small cleanup of the article. 18:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Bluestar's Prophecy? Shouldn't Bluestar's Prophecy be included in this? → Batteh 20:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC)! :It should, but its time span is unclear to me. Can someone help? Helixtalk 22:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::BP is a bit difficult since there is a lot of timeskipping... but often at the beginning of reach chapter after a timeskip it says how much time (roughly) has passed, or you can at least get an estimate by the seasons... it would be a big job to add in BP though. insaneular Talk 02:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) We should at least add the prologue, since it takes place during A Dangerous Path. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 00:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Fading Echoes I see from the browse inside that it starts in greenleaf - does it extend into leaf-fall and/or leafbare? Someone who read the book should fill that section in. Helixtalk 18:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Brichfall/Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze's birth it said that Birchfall was born but only him but he had 2 littermates didnt he? and it also dosent say when they die. and Jay, Lion, and Holly where born in leaf-bear, not new-leaf, because it said Squirrelflight and Leafpool where out of camp "traped by the snow", and Jaykit also had dreams about going through the snow, The Sight starts out in on of the dreamsDawnmouse[[Emberclan|''Emberclan rocks!]] 07:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dawn. I added only major characters - if I added minor ones, the list would have been quite extensive... I wanted to keep the table simple for a good overview. For a complete list of births / deaths, check the Nursery and StarClan articles. About the birth of Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit, check the discussion further up on this page (Birth of the Three) - it is a continuity error, and the "leafbare" was most likely a mistake. Helixtalk 18:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) The Clans Decide It hapened between Long Shadows and The Fourth Apprentice in leafbare, and there is only one leafbare between the two books so it has to happen then.-Sunheart- 07:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :It is already posted there (between Long Shadows and Sunrise) and referenced. 07:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Year 4 In year 4 leaf fall, would there we the battle at Sunning Rocks? Willowheart1231 23:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 The Heart of A Warrior It was placed not long after ''A Clan In Need,so it should be somewhere near that. [[User:Willowpool16|'W'''illow]][[User talk:Willowpool16|poo'l']] 23:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Stopped I see that the timeline had not gone into omen of the stars or even the end of the power of three. Shall I work on it? If I should, can anyone give me codes or something to work with the colors? Willowheart1231 23:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 :PO3 and the first two books of OOTS are already added. But of course, anyone is welcome to work on it (just remember that only major events and characters should be mentioned - we will have a more detailed timeline for minor events and characters). To see the code, simply Edit the page, and go into Source mode to see the code; then just make copies of existing table sections and create new ones where needed. 19:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Whitestorm Wait, shouldn't the leaf-fall of year one be a year later? Considering we saw him as a ''kit the greenleaf before the timeskip. -- New Format Wouldn't it be easer if the timeline went side to side instead of up and down? Quickheart : If the timeline went horizontally instead of vertically it would make browsers (as in the technology) cringe in terror. The internet is inherently a horizontal medium as far as information display goes. : I'm pretty sure there must be some way it would be way more popular that way. Quickheart :: In what way would it improve the article, save for making editing require more experience than it already does? You're asking for an aesthetic change that will cramp text and make the article less usable. And you have no intention of participating in the improvement as you have no idea how it would be implemented. I don't understand what makes you think that a horizontal timeline would be more popular... 23:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Well in all textbooks and timelines that I have ever seen they have all been horzintal which makes it seems that it would be more popular. This is the first up and down timeline I have ever seen. Quickheart ::: I've run into horizontally laid timelines in texts that require many pages to use (There's one in my typography book that spans something like 15 pages). Right now you stand alone in your support of altering the layout (which in my opinion would detract from usability given the web-based format). If you want to pursue it, you'll want to mock it up and show us why it's better on a sub-page of your userpage. Right now your plan creates a lot of work and there doesn't seem to be any value in it save "this is how lots of other people do it". In a web-based format you'll find that most of the timelines you run into run vertically, not horizontally (See the Wikipedia List of Timelines for examples of timelines using a similar software set to us). Just because something is usual in your experience doesn't mean what you've seen is the most popular or best way to do it. It seems to me you're suffering form limited exposure to timelines in a web-based context. But, as I said, if you want to pursue this, code out a sample draft on your userspace and show us how and why it's worth the work (something like a year would be sufficient for a demonstration of the improvement). 18:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :This is an encyclopedia that aims to be informative and easy to use. Not some commercial product that has to be "popular". People visit our pages to get information on the Warriors series, and not because of their popularity. Therefore, in my opinion, the table is OK as it is. 18:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm of the opinion that you've gone with the only practical approach for a web-based application of a timeline, Helix. It's not just OK, it's the best way to do it given the medium. A webpage and a book need approaches tailored to the way you read them. Books are read in a way that's a mix of vertical and horizontal (you go from top to bottom of a page, but the brain accepts that the pages are connected, and thus going left to right between pages and through turns of pages still works). On the web you start at the top and proceed downwards. 18:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Whatever. I was only saying that it would look better but don't mind me. Quickheart ::: Like I said, if you think it'll be better that way, do a draft on your Userspace and show that it can both look good and be usable in a horizontal way. There are logistical challenges, but if you want to work out how to get around them, give it a try. 20:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: so brambleclaw become a warrior in 1 season Frostfurs litter Brackenfur/cinderpelt and brightheart/thornclaw are all from the same litter aren't they? They are listed as being born a season apart. Yeah your right... I wonder who did that? Sign of the Moon :Shouldn't the events in Sign of the Moon be added? 22:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Born twice? Ashfur and ferncloud were mentioned in the births twice, a few seasons apart. Can someone fix this? 18:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) What's to be Done Next? Yes. It looks done to me, but I can never be sure. 18:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Shipping war in the 'Births' section I don't suppose 'shipping wars' are accepted in material like this? In the 'Births' section of Year 9 Newleaf, Year 10 leaf-bare and Year 12 leaf-bare, there is this text: "Edit this and type in Yes!! or No!! If you like DovexBumble, OakxBlue, or WillowxCrooked! Yes!! Yes!! Yes!! Yes!! ". I took a look at the code, and it reads 'cite' after each of the sections' last names. Could someone more qualified in the wikicode than I am possibly remove them? Ameliette (talk) 21:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) We add the cite tag because we use references from the books to cite information. We only accept shippings that have been confirmed from the books or authors, and shippings wars aren't acceptable here, since it's a fandom thing, not a canon aspect of the books. StarClan/Dark Forest deaths When the Dark Forest or StarClan cats die, should we list their deaths? Example: Tigerstar, Spottedleaf, Hawkfrost etc. 07:15, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I think we should, but put some sort of symbol or something so people don't get confused about why some cats die twice. Tim520 (talk) 01:12, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I've added them, but I don't know where I should say "names marked with an astrik (*) are cats from StarClan or the Dark Forest whose spirits were killed" or whatever. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 17:03, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Yellowfang's Apprenticeship Eek, too scared to edit the complex code but Yellowkit and her siblings are apprenticed in Leaf-bare year two.EosOfTheDawn (talk) 12:06, September 5, 2014 (UTC) SkyClan Events from SkyClan's Destiny and the SkyClan and the Stranger trilogy need to be added. I believe that SkyClan's Destiny is said somewhere to take place during The Sight. Dapplestorm (talk) 00:39, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Dawn of the Clans? Ancient Cats? We gotta include the new arc. And also the ancient cats that lived at the lake that appear in the PO3 (Jay's Wing, Rock, ect.) I know not much is known about them, but don't you guys think that they should somehow be included? Thedragongirl77 (talk) 22:27, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I agree. They are a now a major part of the series and should definitely be included. Dapplestorm (talk) 23:27, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I was just going to suggest the same thing. You read my mind! --KittyLover22 (talk) 23:08, October 7, 2015 (UTC) There should definitely be plans to include them. You can bring this up on the reality talk page, but right now there probably isn't any chance it'll happen soon. The page isn't even close to complete, so ... 23:12, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Jayfeather Lionblaze and Hollyleaf It says here they were born in greenleaf, but in the books it states they were born in the thick of leaf-bare. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 16:54, January 30, 2016 (UTC) The timeline is currently in desperate need of re-doing as many things listed are wrong and/or uncited. This will hopefully be fixed in the near future (probably by me). ThirteenthStar (talk) 23:39, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Manga Shouldn't the events from the manga be added, such as Tigerpaw attacking Scourge? It's me, Katycatomg! 23:35, February 11, 2016 (UTC) I have added that event but it's hard to cite events in the manga, especially in The Rise of Scourge because it ranges over several years with few cues as to exactly when what is happening in relation to the other books. We can assume Scourge is born either the greenleaf before his attack by Tigerpaw or the leaf-fall. He scares of the dog and becomes leader in that same leaf-fall or following leaf-bare. He probably kills his first cat sometime during Fire and Ice while Brokenstar is still on the run. The Rise of Scourge of course end in The Darkest Hour. I can find few cites for these though as much of it is guess work. So I can really only cite for Tiny being attacked by Tigerpaw (already added) and Scourge killing Tigerstar (which I will cite later). Freedom Who's Hawkwing? 23:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) OK, thanks for adding it! It's me, Katycatomg! 02:09, February 12, 2016 (UTC) AVoS + Bramblestar's Storm addition Anyone ready to start adding in a YAF (Years after Firestar) section? AVoS clearly isn't finished yet, but it would be easier to work with the books we have at the moment instead of reading every book a second time just to have a complete timeline. I would suggest adding DoTC as well, but that would probably work better as being a separate page, as we don't know how many years it was before the beginning of Tallstar's Revenge. -Foxgaze (talk) 18:26, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Actually, we're working on revamping the template right now. The template we have is kinda hard to edit, imo, and I personally attribute that to why no one's put in the effort to finish this yet. We were going to add DoTC, but the discussion we had about that stalled and never got to a consensus, so....